1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular trailer hitch and the associated trailer tongue, and more specifically a uniquely designed apparatus that simplifies the connecting of the two.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional trailer hitch may have a guiding device consisting of two vertical steel plates placed in either side of the hitch ball and angling out and away from the center line of the hitch such that the plates will force the trailer tongue into position over the hitch ball.
However, these plates are generally permanently attached to the trailer hitch extension and extend to the rear of the hitch creating an unsightly appearance as well as presenting an obstacle to a person attaching the trailer tongue to the trailer hitch ball.